


The Truth Comes Out

by davecreator19



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecreator19/pseuds/davecreator19
Summary: What happens when the big secret is revealed?
Kudos: 31





	The Truth Comes Out

(Set between Toy Story 2 and 3)  
  
  
Andy was getting ready for another day at school, just like any other. Before he left his room, he opened his toy box and saw his toys.  
  
"I'll see you guys after school, then we can play all day." Andy said.  
  
He smiled at his toys. At times he felt silly talking to them, he would never expect them to respond. Why would they, they're toys he thought.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wish you guys could talk. I bet we'd be great friends. But I know you're just toys." Andy said.  
  
He closed the toy box, and left for school. Once it was all clear, the toys exited the box. Woody was dumbfounded by what Andy said. He wishes they could talk to him. Woody began to wonder if the secret was worth keeping. If Andy wanted it, why keep it from him?  
  
"Um guys, I'm sure you all heard what Andy said." Woody said.  
  
"Yeah, we were right there in the box with you cowboy. So what?" Mr. Potato Head said.  
  
"So... it's got me wondering... should we hide the fact that we can talk from him?" Woody asked.  
  
The group of toys looked around at each other.  
  
"I mean we always said the secret was to protect Andy, but protect him from what?"  
  
"Woody, you may have a point, but at the same time Andy may have been just speaking out of impulse. We don't know if that's really what he would want. He might not even be sure." Buzz said.  
  
Woody pondered this.  
  
"Well I know a way we can test it so we can be sure." Woody said.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Andy returned home from school. It wasn't a good day, he had been picked on by some bigger kids. Andy was in a sour mood, when he reached his room all he wanted to do was bury his face in his pillow and cry. However when he walked in his room, he noticed a sticky note on his toy box. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Not to alarm you, but if you really meant what you said before you left, open your toy box."  
  
Andy looked confused. He was trying to remember what he said, and to who. He decided to open his toy box, and all he saw was his toys. Then it hit him. He remembered what he said, about wishing his toys could talk. He looked at his toys expectantly.  
  
"Can you really talk?" Andy asked.  
  
Nothing happened. Woody wanted to respond, but he got cold feet. Andy had a look of disappointment on his face, and closed the box. He laid down on his bed, tired and upset. Nothing went right today for poor old Andy.  
  
"What am I doing?!" Woody whispered to himself.  
  
Suddenly the toy box was opened again. Andy looked over, and was immediately surprised. He saw Woody, standing up straight with a look of concern and worry on his face. Andy got up from his bed and slowly approached him. Suddenly the other toys began to stand up. Andy slowly reached his hand towards the cowboy.  
  
"This can't be real. I'm dreaming." Andy said.  
  
Woody slowly took Andy's index finger.  
  
"This isn't a dream Andy. It's real." Woody said.  
  
Andy's eyes widened.  
  
"But I don't understand. If you could talk this whole time, all of you, why didn't you ever say anything?" Andy asked.  
  
"We're your toys Andy, and our job is to be there for you when you need us. We never spoke because we never knew you wanted us to. Not every kid dreams of their toys talking back. I mean, actually talk, not like a voice box." Woody said.  
  
Andy chuckled.  
  
"Like your voice box." Andy said.  
  
"Yeah. We also never said anything to make sure we wouldn't be taken away from you." Woody said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andy asked.  
  
"If your mother suddenly saw or heard your toys talking, she'd freak out." Hamm said.  
  
"We'd never see you again." Jessie said.  
  
"So, maybe if we keep this between us, we'll make play time more... lively." Woody said.  
  
Andy smiled. He hugged his toys, and for the first time, they were finally able to hug back.  
  
"I love you guys." Andy said.  
  
"We love you too Andy. We always have." Woody said.


End file.
